Starkid One-Shots
by Starkidwhovian
Summary: A bunch of Starkid one-shots with a key word in each. I'm taking requests for words, so please just review/PM me some :) Not really Starship, but I didn't have anywhere else to put it. Rated T for feels :(
1. Chapter 1

So this is going to be a bunch of Starkid one-shots.

Basically what I'm planning is that I'll start the first 1-3 one-shots until I get some ideas/words for them e.g.

Places like: Park, Beach, Home

Words like: Run, Gone, Scared, Help, Blood, Death, Trust

Objects like: Rattle, Hat, Books

If any of you can quickly write me a PM giving me ideas, that would be great!

I'm still working on Crippled, so remember to check that out and review it too! Thanks! **:)**


	2. Fire

**So this is Starkid one-shot #1. I really need word ideas, so either PM me or write a review and just tell me some words I could write about. This one-shot includes Breredith & Laurwalk.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Starkid or anything in conjunction with it.**

**Meredith's POV:**

"Brian!" he was stuck in Studio 1. "BRIAN!" I tried to run through, but I felt a hand sharply pull me back.  
"You can't go in there Mere, the place is in ruins," That would be Lolo, as usual. "Look Mere, I know it's Brian, but you can't just run in there willy-nilly! Anyway, the firemen should be here any minute." I was still so scared for him, he could die in there!  
"BRIAN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, hoping for an answer in the smoky depth in front of me. Sadly, no reply was heard.

Brain and I had been going out for a month now, and only yesterday did we make it public. The fans were ecstatic, writing things called "fan fiction" about us and were apparently "shipping" us together. I used to (and still am to the day) be a fangirl and know exactly what they mean. Kinda sweet I guess... But none of that could keep my mind off the current situation.

It was my fault that Brian was in there. I should have known better than to lock Joey in his dressing room. I should have looked to see if the gas pipe was still there. I should have stopped rehearsing as soon as i smelt the smoke. Brian went in to find Joey, but Joey was alive and well out here, and Brian was in there.

"BRIAN!" I started to break down, "Brian..."  
"It's ok Mere, They'll find him." Lauren was always comforting like this.  
"But Lo... What if they don't? What if Brian is dead!" I fell onto the concrete and sobbed, "I love him Lo... I love him..."  
"Shh... I know Mere. Everything will be alright."

**Brolden's POV:**

"JOEY! JOEY!" Where was he? "JOEY! I WILL FIND YOU!" It felt like I had been in there for hours, searching the corridors and rooms for my best friend. "Joey..." I was struggling for breath through the smoke, "Joey... Where... are... you...?" My legs were aching, my head was spinning, "Joey..." And I fell into darkness.

**Meredith's POV:**

They gave me a shock blanket. Seriously! I need kore than a little piece of wool. The other Starkids were talking to the firefighters about the building layout. This was my chance. I crept over to the metal and wood that had collapsed in on itself next to the main entrance and found a small gap, probably big enough for Lo and I to fit through. The guys wouldn't stand a chance at fitting in there. I slowly made my way into the fiery chaos that was Studio 1 and ran. I dodged and weaved and fell many times. I was determined to find him.  
"BRIAN! BRIAN! IT'S MERE! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" No reply. As I made my way backstage, I saw the picture I made for Dylan burning up in flames. I worked hard on that... "BRIAN!" We was he? "Brian..." My chest was getting tighter, "Brian..." My breath was slow and heavy, "Brian..." As I finally came back into the open, I crawled up onto the stage, where I found Brian lying face first into the burning wood.

**Brolden's POV:**

It was like a dream; running next to Joey, Mere, Lo, Walker, Darren, Jim, Moses, Julia, Jaime and A.J. We had just finished that scene in MAMD where Joey is running, and I felt like it would go on forever. Falling down through smoke and ash felt the exact same way, but I couldn't get up. I heard a voice in my head, I heard Meredith shouting my name, looking for me. I opened my eyes, watched her frantically run past. I wanted to shout out, I wanted to get her out. But I couldn't. She disappeared, leaving me alone once more. Any breath could have been my last. And then I woke up.  
I realised the fire beneath my head, the flames curling around me. And there she was, like an angel coming to take me away.

"Mere...?" I struggled to get out. She was coughing and heaving, but I could make out, _Brian... Its you..._ She fell right next to me, screaming in pain. I struggled to sit her and myself up, but I did it. Her left leg had been pierced by falling wood, and her ankle looked shattered. My right arm and doubled in size and was broken, my left leg pouring blood. "Mere... I'm *cough* here now... *cough*"  
"Oh Brian... We'e not getting out, are we?" Trust Mere to find the worst in everything.  
"Mere, I don't think we will. So let us spend our last remaining minutes wisely." Then i scooped her face and pulled her in for a kiss. Our lips met and moulded to one another.  
"Brian..." Meredith pulled away, "I love you"  
"I love you too Mere" Was the last thing I ever said to her before the flames engulfed us and we fell into darkness together.

**A/N I know, sad right! I'm still needing words from you all.  
****If you want a personalised one-shot from me, go onto my Instagram page (**starkid_whovian**) and fill out the form in the comments. This will be one of many one-shot I write. Next one-shot: Sherlock!**


	3. Disney

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and the views of this story! I just reached 150 views! WOO HOO! PARTY! I LOVE YOU ALL! Sorry it's been so long too! I've had school and stuff so yeah...  
iwanttobeamoderndancer has requested this one-shot, so here it is! Jarren one-shot/half songfic thingy...**

_**Disney:**_

"Darren! Come on! We'll be late to the auditions!"  
"Julia! SHUT UP! Our litte Lolo is still sleeping!" Meredith shouted at the top of her voice, "Why don't you go up and actually talk to Dare?"  
"Fine!" I walked up the rickety stairs to Darren's bedroom door. *knock knock* "Darren? It's me, Julia. If you're in there, please come out! We need to get to the audition..." He didn't reply, so I quietly opened the door, shuffling into his room. There he was; ruffled, curly hair Darren, strumming away at his guitar and singing like he couldn't give a damn to the world around him.  
"Darren? Are you coming?"  
"No Darren here. Darren is sick." His voice sounded like a little kid's, but still as warm as ever. Darren made me feel so warm and fuzzy inside, a bit like a puppy. NO! Darren is our resident puppy.  
"Darren, come on mate! It's our big day! We'll finally get married!" Oh no... I didn't mean to say that at all... Darren looked up, a startled look on his face.

_The way the hair falls in his eyes,  
Makes me wonder if he can...  
See through my disguise,  
That I'm under his spell.  
_  
"Julia, what the hell are you talking about?"  
"Well, I-" I was lost for words. I never really wanted Darren to know how I felt, he already loved someone else. Well, that was what Walker said to everyone anyway. "I- I was practising! You know, how there's always a big scene like that in disney films!"

_Everything is falling and I don't know where to land_  
_Everyone knows who he is but they don't know who I am_

Phew! Darren looked suspicious, but reluctant to find a problem with that. "Darren, come on! We have to go NOW!" He started to leave the room.  
"Yeah yeah, I'm hungry!" As he walked out the door and down the steps I heard him yell out, "And Julia, we still have five hours before the audition starts! It's only a half-hour driv-"  
"FINE THEN! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO COME, DON'T!" I stormed out of the bedroom, following Darren, still yelling at him. Heading down the stairs and tripping. I cried out in pain as my leg caught on the third-from-top step that was bent and broken in. "OW! OUCH! OW!" As I frantically tried to unhook myself from the step, I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder,  
"Need a knight in shining armour?" Darren quickly pulled me out of the hole in the stairs, only to fall down himself.  
"Oh Darren! I think you need a princess to save you now!" I clutched his soft hand in mine as I heaved him out of the gaping whole that Joey was meant to fix weeks before.  
"Come on Juls, let's get you cleaned up." I looked down at myself to realise I had a big scratch across my cheek from where I had fallen. As I walked back up the stairs (missing the gap this time) I could only think about how perfect Darren is,  
"Hey Darren?"  
"Yeah Jules?"  
"Thanks."

_Harry... Harry...  
Why can't you see...  
What you're doing to me?_

"Thanks for everything." We were in his bathroom. The smell of Linx deoderant and soap filled the air. I glaned down at my cheek to see a wet cloth being dabbed on it, then I realised just how much it stung, "OW! DARREN, THAT HURTS!"  
"Sorry Julia, but it's a necessary precaution!" He kept dabbing my face with freezing cold water. "There, does that feel better?"  
"No, not really. You're a terrible doctor!" Darren lifted my face away from my clothes that were drenched in blood.  
"Eek! Julia, I think that you need to see a doctor or something! You're hideous!"  
"Darren!" We both laughed, his a little too maniacal for my liking. "Hey Darren, I- I need to tell you something." I blurted out before I could do anything to stop myself.  
"What is it? You know that you can tell your big puppy... brother type person... anythi-" I opened my eyes to see a shocked expression on his face. "You kissed me... Julia, why would you do that?"  
"Well... I- I-" My mind went blank as I tried to figure out what just happened.  
"Julia... This is no game now," He tensed up a bit, his eyes became dark, "You know that I like someone! How could you do that to me!" He stormed out of the room.  
"Darren! Wait! I didn't mean-" He bolted down the stairs and out the front door. "Anything..."

_Harry, Harry..._  
_Why can't you see,_  
W_hat you're doing to me._  
_What you're doing, to me..._

I slumped onto Darren's bed and broke down. I never wanted anything to happen between him and me! Well, I did, but not in this way! Not knowing what to do, I started singing:

_"I've been alone,  
Surrounded by darkness,  
And I've seen how heartless,  
The world can be._

_And I've seen you crying,_  
_You felt like it's hopeless,_  
_I'll always do my best,_  
_To make you see."_

I heard a voice from the doorway:

_'Cause baby, you're not alone,  
'Cause you're here with me,  
And nothings ever gonna bring us down-"_

I looked up to see Darren back and smiling. I joined in:

_"'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you,  
And you know it's true,  
It don't matter what'll come to be,  
Our love is all we need to make it through."  
_

"Darren, why are you singing with me?" I was puzzled; why would Darren be singing to me?  
"Because the person I've fallen in love with is right in front of me," He walked forwards to stand right infront of me, "And I wouldn't miss a chance to sing with her." He pressed his lips softly against mine as we sang into the night.

**A/N: Thank you all so much once again for viewing this! It's amazing that people actually read my rubbish fanfiction...**

**I've got a question for you all: What would you prefer my to do- One long chapter like these two every fortnight/****a month, or a short chapter every week? The short ones would be around 450 words, while the long ones would be 1000+ Make sure to give me a review! If you're stuck for ideas to write, just please write the answer to the question instead! If I can get this story to 50 reviews and favourites, I'll post either a long chapter each week, or two-three short chapters each week!  
Thanks,  
Keeley :)**


	4. Jealousy

**A/N: Haha I'm special now! I'm giving you guys two chapters this week! WHOOP WHOOP! The reason I have is because... (drum roll) I've hit 250 views! YAY! I got 99 views two days ago, 99 in a day! Thank you all! If I can reach 1,000+ views on this, and get 10+ favourites and reviews, I will upload two chapters a week no matter what! Yay! So get favouriting and reviewing!  
**

**Would you guys be able to check out my other fanfiction? It's called 'Crippled'. It's a Doctor Who/Starkid crossover with schiency stuff linked into it. It's about, funnily enough, me! And The Doctor, and Taz... And Junior... anyways, go right ahead and check it out!**

**Here's a Bropez fanfic requested by the anonymus guest (scary!) and Totallyawesome2727. Includes Bropez (main ship) and a bit of LaurWalk. This one is going to be longer than the rest, about 2,250 words. So sit back and enjoy :)**

* * *

**Jealousy****-  
**

**Brolden's POV:  
**  
_Jessie Napil:_ **_Hey_ **_**Guys!**  
Brad:_ **_Hey Jessie._  
**_Brit:_ _**Hey Jess! How are you?**_  
_Jessie Napil: **Hey Brit, hey Brad. ****Wanna go to the fair**** today? We could go on the ferris wheel, eat fairy floss and corn dogs, it would be really fun!**_  
_Brit: **Sorry Jess. Brad and I are going to England today, remember?  
**_

**The stage lights came on and the screen with the "texts" on it turned off. I walked on, whistling 'Greensleeves' and began to talk:**_  
_"Honey! Come into the bedroom for a minute, I've got a surprise for you!"_ I shouted. I was sitting on our bed, stuffing a suitcase full of messy clothes.  
_"COMING!" _Brittany shouted from the 'kitchen'. She ran onstage with her eyes shut like a kid waiting for their birthday present.  
Brittany and I were packing, getting ready for our first anniversary. We got married in the Spring at a fantastic beach near Albuquerque. The beach was quiet, but we had the best day of our lives there.  
_"Now no peeking!" _I reached down and held up a small cage that contained a Jack Russel. She was just standing there, clenching her fists together _"You can open them now Brit..." _Brittany opened her eyes and squealed in excitement.  
_"Brad! He's so adorable! Thank you!"  
"Happy anniversary my love."_ I had to say that with hinted sarcasm, for my secret girlfriend and I were supposed to meet tonight for some-  
_"CUT! That was really good guys, we'll try the next scene now please." Joe exclaimed. Gee, I wish that was all real. I've liked Lauren for a while now, but I've never gotten the chance to tell her. But I'm with Meredith now, and I'm happy. Lauren ran off and hugged her boyfriend while I helped Nick and Matt Lang get Rusty (the one who ruined my good dress shoes and multiple picture frames) off stage and back into his cage. At least I got to keep the dog, much to Lauren's disappointment. After giving Rusty a whole treat box that was hidden in my jacket, still waiting for Joe to finish snogging my crush, I sat on the messy bed that was used in MAMD and AVPM. It isn't as comfy as you wold think! I pulled out my script from my jacket pocket (why can it hold so much?) and started to revise the next scene.  
"JOE! STOP F**KING SNOGGING LOLO AND GET OVER HERE NOW!" I was staring in disbelief at what Joe had written in his neat handwriting.  
"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU A**HOLE?" Joe and I were swearing our heads off as he literally jumped onto the stage, a stern look on his face as he slumped towards me.  
"MR. SMARTYPANTS-DIRECTOR IS HAVING ME F**KING KISS HIS GIRLFRIEND!" That came out wrong... "Sorry, what I meant to say was that I have to kiss Lauren. Not. F**king. Okay!"  
"Oh, it's fine Brian! Hey, I rhymed! I'm a poet and I didn't even know it."  
"Joe..."  
"Sorry. It's cool with me. I wrote it in for tension, you know, with the Jessie/Brad thing? Meredith won't mind, it's just an onstage kiss after all!"  
"Oh, yeah... okay. I was just checking with you, that's all."  
"Chill buddy! I won't go all Umbridge on you!" For the past week, Joe has been making AVPS jokes, and the rest of the Starkid's have been getting a bt pissed.  
"Joe, STOP MAKING F**KING AVPS QUOTES!"  
"Woah! Calm your... um..." Joe started to turn, rubbing his head as if he'd forgotten the last part of the phrase as he heard Lauren shouting at him:  
""JOE! GET OVER HERE RIGHT F**KING NOW OR WE ARE OVER!"  
"Um.. guys, let's take it from the top!" 

**0**

**Lauren's POV:  
**  
_"Honey! Come to the bedroom for a minute, I have a surprise for you!" _It almost felt real the way he said it.  
"COMING!" I shouted it out as loud as I could, making it fairly obvious of my intentions. Then again, Brian is as dim as a sheep sometimes. I ran onstage, almost forgetting to shut my eyes like Joe had constantly told me to. Joe was lovely. He was caring, compassionate, funny, smart most of the time... okay, occasionally, but he's my boyfriend, and I love him with all of my heart. But then there's Brian. Brian and I have a funny relationship that involves us barely talking at all. Yet I like him. I like him a lot.  
"_Now no peeking!" _Damn it! He never let me see the puppy first! Rusty is Brian's Jack Russel-cross. He always licks my face and is sooooo cute, so it's easy to act in this scene. Not really noticing how long I had my eyes closed for, I heard Brian's warm voice saying _"You can open them now Brit..." _Before he could finish saying my name, I was holding Rusty in my arms, cuddling him like my old dog, Daisy.  
"Br-" I almost said Brian, oops! "Brad, he's so adorable! Thank you!"  
"_Happy anniversary my love."  
_"CUT! That was really good guys, we'll try the next scene now please." Joe exclaimed. I ran down to him and hugged him, crying at the same time. "Lauren, what's wrong?"  
"I- I can't d-do this anymore!" I couldn't hide the tears, Joe understood that I was upset.  
"LoLo, what's the matter? Why are you so upset? You can tell me anything! Is it Rusty? I know that you want to keep him, but he's Brian's dog!"  
"Joe, I need to talk to you about something, something I've had on my mind for a while."  
"What is it?"  
"Well, I think that I might li-" All I could hear (instead of myself or my tears) was Brian shouting at the top of his lungs:  
"JOE! STOP F**KING SNOGGING LOLO AND GET OVER HERE NOW!" Well there goes my chance to tell Joe how I felt!  
"LoLo, I'll talk to you later okay? Brian and I need to have a talk." He walked off, swearing his head off with Brian. They died down before I could understand what was going on, until I heard:  
"_ME F**KING KISS HIS GIRLFRIEND!" _Well... this talk with Joe will be interesting! I pull out my script from my bag, unlike Brian who can store a supermarket in his jacket, and started to read over the next scene.  
"Um... Joe... can you please come he-?" I was being drowned out by Joe's AVPS quotes. God those were annoying! "Joe! I need to-" He couldn't hear me. "JOE! GET OVER HERE RIGHT F**KING NOW OR WE ARE OVER!" Wow I was mad! I haven't been like this since Starship, when Joey broke his Bug puppet right before opening night.  
"Um... guys, let's take it from the top!"  
"NO JOE! YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR WE ARE DONE! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU WRITTEN HERE?"  
"LoLo, I-"  
"DON'T CALL ME '_LoLo' _BECAUSE IT'S NOT F**KING OKAY!"  
"Lauren... come on... it's just one ki-"  
"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT! You've planned this, haven't you?"  
"NO! Of course I haven't! Well... I mean yes, but it's in the pla-"  
"JOSEPH SHWARTZ WALKER, THIS IS NOT OKAY!"  
"But Brian is seeing Mere and it's an on-screen kiss and-"  
"NO! NOT OKAY! Do you know how hard it is for me? DO YOU? Because it's not easy, living a lie! Yes Joe, I'm in love with someone else, that's what I wanted to talk about. You could have just told Brian to wait, right?"  
"Well, he was saying the same thi-"  
"EXACTLY MY POINT!"  
"What point?"  
"THE POINT THAT THIS SCENE IS NOT F**KING OKAY!"  
"Lauren, come on..."  
"NO! JOE WALKER, WE ARE OVER!" I picked up my bag, storming out of the theatre, leaving a bewildered Brian and a dumbstruck Joe behind. I flung the doors wide open, grazing my knee lik I always do, and ran. "WHY?!" Still sobbing, I fell onto the curb and cried. I was crying for what seemed like hours. Joe had written the worst scene I could imagine into this new play, and I just can't handle these moments! Brian is dating Mere, my best friend. I can't just do that to her! Still sobbing, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, and someone sitting down next to me.  
"Hey Lo. Sad too?" I looked up to see my knight in shining armour, Brian Holden. His eyes were glistening with tears, looks like him and Joe had a fight too. "Hey, I know how you feel. I like someone else as well, I just haven't had the courage to tell Meredith yet.  
_*sniff* _"Really?" Brian stared into my eyes._  
_"Yeah, and it sucks not being able to show them how I feel."  
"What do you mean Bri?"  
"Well, for the first thing, she's always with her boyfriend, and I don't ever get to talk to her anymore."  
"Brian, _*sniff* _just tell her! Tell Mere too, she'll understand."  
"Well, I don't think Mere will."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I'm in love with her best friend."  
"MAMD quote muc-" I was cut off by Brian leaning in and kissing me. He actually kissed me! I let him, but not for too long.  
"Brian, are you okay?"  
"I'm better." And with that, we started to kiss again. He was so soft, but not as soft as Rusty. Maybe Rusty could be our puppy.  
"Brian, I need to tell you something..."  
"Oh, yeah, it's fine. I'm sorry, wrong time, right?"  
"No, perfect time. Brian, I think I've fallen in love!" I lent in and kissed him again. "So how does this next scene sound to you know?"  
"I'm willing to try it." Brian smiled down at me as we walked back in to face an angry Joseph Walker.

**0**

**_6 YEARS LATER:_**

**Brolden's POV:**

"Honey! Come into the bedroom for a minute, I've got a surprise for you!"_  
_"COMING!"Lauren shouted from the downstairs. She jogged upstairs with her eyes shut like a kid waiting for their birthday present, a hand on her now-rounded belly.  
Lauren and I were packing, this time for real. We were getting ready for our first anniversary, and leaving for London. We got married in the Spring at a fantastic beach near Albuquerque, just like the play said. Joe Walker was my best man, and Meredith Stepien was the Maid of Honour. _  
_"Now no peeking!" I reached down and held up a small cage that contained a Jack Russel, looking exactly like my old dog Rusty. She was just standing there, clenching her fists together "You can open them now Lo..." Lauren opened her eyes and squealed in excitement._  
_"Oh Brian, he's so adorable! Thank you!"  
"Happy anniversary my love." It all worked out, in the end. Lauren and I finally got married after three years of dating. Joe hooked up with one of his old school colleagues, and Meredith left for LA, living her dream of being on broadway. Little Joey Schwartz Lopez was on the way, and I was going to be a father again. I felt a tug at my pants.  
"DADDY! Quickly! The fairies came!" Jaime Rosenthal Lopez led me out to the garden, where under the Japanese maple tree was the "fairy dust" I left for her.  
"Daddy, where's Mummy?" Little Meredith Criss Lopez and Jim Lang-Saunders Lopez were pulling my arm.  
"She'll be out soon kids."  
"BRIAN! BRIAN, GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL!" Lauren shouted from the living room, "JOEY WANTS TO COME OUT EARLY!"

* * *

**A/N: So, did you like it? I'm going to camp tomorrow, so sadly I won't be on :( You can still review/favourite this and remember to show your friends! It all works out in the end, but not the way that you would plan it to be. Take take kiddies!**

**I still need those answers if you want me to post long chapters (1,000+), medium length chapters (500-1,000 words) or short chapters (500 words).**

**Take care my lovely readers! :)**


	5. Night

**A/N: Heeeellooooooo! I'M BAACKK! Yes, I'm finally back from camp and 'ready to go'! I'll be reading a lot of fanfiction tonight as I haven't had internet for a whole week and I had to actually *gulp* socialise! Freedom from the outside world!**

**I've been thinking about how to write a certain fanfic style I've had in my head for a while, and so I think that this story can be the perfect test subject! Basically, I want to start a new line of songfics. Mainly Starkid songs, these songfics will be included into my one-shots. This songfic only has one Starkid song, while others might have 3+. Tell me what you think in the review you will kindly leave for me :) Seriously, do it. I have a surprise for you when I get to 10 reviews (I think a couple of chapters back I said it, not sure). But please tell me what you guys think of this fanfic/one-shot series.**

**So to get this night of fanfiction going, here's a special Joime songfic requested by narnian-starkid.**

* * *

**Night-**

"_And __I don't want the world to see me,__  
__'Cause I don't think that they'd understand…__  
__When everything's made to be broken,__  
__I just want you to know who I am."_

Just as I thought my life was on track, moving along at a steady pace, me not giving a damn to the world, it had to go and turn flopsy! Literally; Brian Holden who played 'Flopsy' broke up with me six months ago after two years of dating, then proposed to my best friend who was now supposed to be getting married to my ex-boyfriend in eight days time! She is now in a coma after getting stuck in a car accident, poor girl. And to top it off, my parents are getting a divorce.

_"And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming,__  
__Or the moment of truth in your lies…__  
__When everything seems like the movies,__  
__Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive."_

There really is nothing left for me now, I'm useless. My boyfriend hates me, my friends have left me to be a loner, and I'm nothing! I stare at the knife in my hand, wondering if it's time for me to leave this world behind and find a batter place. Maybe I'll see Meredith there; everyone knows that car accident would bring us grief; she doesn't have much time left. This alleyway will do nicely; being dark, gloomy and rat infested. There's still that banana on the ground from a month ago, which is now bruised and black, like my soul. Graffiti on the brick wall has been smudged from me leaning against it every day, and engravings are becoming more consistent now, me leaving at least ten myself.

_"And I don't want the world to see me,__  
__'Cause I don't think that they'd understand…__  
__When everything's made to be broken,__  
__I just want you to know who I am.__  
_

It's time to go, for good. I ready the knife and cut, waiting for my life to slip away from me.  
_  
__I just want you to know who I am."_

0

"_There it goes, another one is gone,__  
__Another try, another one is wrong.__  
__Where to go? __  
__What is there to say, here?"_

No one has known me all of my life, I've just been a nobody. A nobody who is always getting the worst of the pain, the worst of the food… it's painful! Watching the people I love slip away before my very eyes every single day just hurts ya know. So I have "fans" and people that "look up to me". No! That's not true, Brian said it wasn't and I believe anything that he says.

_"No one knows,__  
__I've never really felt,__  
__Good about, the hand that I've been dealt.__  
__What kind of game, is this anyway, here?"_

Brian Holden used to be my friend, and then he had to go and date my crush. To this very day, I still envy him. It goes to show that karma's really a b**ch. He decided to leave her for Meredith, and Meredith is dead. She's that close to dying, it's not funny. He got what he wanted, eternal happiness. If she goes, he'll go down with her, like a captain goes down with his ship. My god do I want a Redvine now!

_"I try to be someone, but I don't know how,__  
__I don't know how…__  
__I try to be the one, but it's over now,__  
__It's over now."_

As it says in the song, 'It's over now'. That's my life, ruined. My crush hates me and anyone else that tried to comfort her, my best friend who's engaged is a low life cheater, and I can't eat properly anymore! That does it; I'm over. My life is ruined to the brink of death, and that's what I'll do. Gotta find a tip, or a lake, or an alleyway… Yes, that will do just nicely. An alleyway right near Starkid Manor, so everyone can hear the shot that will end my miserable life. And what a shot it will be! A Mark VI shotgun with gold plated caps and flammable gasoline tanks attached, making it look like I took the time and effort to pull this off. Well I did, but that doesn't matter anymore. Around the corner, up the lane, and turn right. I ready my gun at my head as I slip into the dark alleyway, when I can hear singing.

0

I can't do it! I want to, but I just can't! The rats are shuffling again, blasted creatures. I never liked animals much. I still have the knife up against my throat, trying me best to end my horrible life. I just can't do it! Come on Jaime, you CAN do this… right? I mean, this is mostly because of Brian, and he deserved what happened to him and Meredith. Come on Jaime…

"_I never wanted it to end this way,  
__You gave me hope, and I'm not afraid.  
__I've seen the dark and I've seen the dim lights too,  
__I couldn't help myself; I needed a friend like you.  
__Someone who would stick with me until the end,  
__And would help me through these rough times.  
__Someone who could look at me and hold my hands,  
__And stop me hurtling through all of these crimes."_

Looking back at it, it really was my fault that Mere is in hospital; it's my fault that she was in the car at that time. Well, none of that matters now, because I don't have to worry about my life. I sturdy myself and sli-

"Jaime?"

0

"Jaime?" She was right in front of me with a knife at her throat. "Jaime, what are you doing?"  
"What's best Joey! I don't need this world anymore! This world doesn't need me…"  
"Yes it does Jaime! What are you talking about?"

"I've seen the way you guys act around me, I'm a nobody!"  
"Well Jaime, I hate to brake it to you, but I'm a nobody too."  
"Oh no you're not! You're perfect little Joey Richter, you have everything to look forward to and more! I'm just someone that can't land a brake in this whole world of crap that's going on right now!"  
"Wow… Jaime, I never thought of you like that before!"  
"Oh don't you dare quote MAMD at a time like this!"  
"Jaime…"  
"Joey, you'd better have a good reason for being here or I will slit your throat!"

"_We used to share some hopes,  
__You used to be my friend,  
__And now I'm in a barrier,  
__Left me alone to try and mend..."_

"Wait, is that the new song Joey?"  
"Yes…" She remembers! "Yes it is! Darren wrote it, it's called 'Barrier'. It might be used in LWL S2!"  
"Wow… you're singing it too! But that still has no reason for you to be here!" She said it with tears in her eyes, almost sobbing. "You'd better get outta here Joey Richter, please. For me."  
"Well, I was coming to do the exact same thing." I showed Jaime the gun, still pointing at my head.  
"Well well well. If it isn't Joey Richter, the boy who tried to kill himself but instead has been stopped by a little girl who's shorter than him!"  
"Cut it Jaime!" We both laughed at the badly written quote.  
"Joey, I can't do this anymore, I think it's my time."  
"Well Jaime, before you do this, I need to tell you something."  
"Joey, I already know that you've liked me for years and want to marry me and have a kid; preferably a boy that constantly eats like you do, and you also want to spend the rest of your life with me."  
"Wait… what?"  
"Redvines, what the hell can't they do?"  
"Ah ha… got it. Walker?"  
"Yep."  
"Knew it." We stood in silence for a while, contemplating what to do.  
"Jaime, I think I have a solution. I don't want my life to continue, you don't want your life to continue, so why don't we ki- I'm sorry… *sigh* Kill each other at the same time."  
"Joey, you are brilliant!" And with that, she cut my throat as I pulled my trigger, hoping that someday we would meet again.

_"So I have nothing left to fear,_  
_You're not the one._  
_We'd play pretend,_  
_But you played true._  
_And I'm so glad I kicked you out,_  
_You were giving me some doubts,_  
_You can't be shown,_  
_That I'm now left all alone..."_

* * *

**A/N: Well I'm just evil, aren't I? Killing both of the characters? Mwahaha! Did anybody get really confused? I sure did, and I wrote the thing!**

**Songs used:**

Iris**-_ GooGooDolls_ (last time I checked it was them)**  
It's Over Now**- _Starkid_, Little White Lie**  
Barrier**- _Keeley Baptist_ (That's me! Yes, I wrote my own song. The whole song will be uploaded shortly)**


End file.
